Dans le coeur des morts
by ChriisChoi
Summary: Après une tentative de suicide, un jeune homme, Romano Vargas se retrouve tétraplégique. Son quotidien devient-il alors autant fade et ennuyeux qu'on le croirait?
1. Chapter 1

**Dans le coeur des morts**

Chapitre 1

Je suffoquais.

La douleur était terrible, je me sentais comme coupé en deux par un sabre.

J'avais l'impression que mon cri de souffrance n'était pas même assez désespéré et puissant pour exprimer cette horreur.

Je ne devais pas crier pourtant, je m'étais juré de ne pas crier pour n'alarmer personne. Mais au fond, dans cette tempête qui faisait rage, qui m'entendait?

Non, personne n'y faisait attention, parce que personne ne se soucie de moi. Et probablement que ce sentiment d'être ignoré m'avait empêché d'appréhender mon geste. Après avoir sauté du haut de la falaise, je m'était retrouvé empalé dans les rochers en contrebas. J'avais senti les pierres effilées comme des rasoirs s'enfoncer en quelques secondes dans ma peau et mes os.

Le goût du sang remontait dans ma bouche et je ne contenais aucun autre hurlement. Ma tête tournait tant j'avais mal. Je ne pouvais plus bouger alors que je voulais me tordre de souffrance. Tellement douloureux!

Tellement douloureux...

Tellement... Bête... De ma part.

...

" _Son état est stable, mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse bouger à nouveau._ " " _Je ne sais pas s'il pourra parler non-plus._ " " _À mon avis on ne peut rien. On va essayer mais..._ "

Des voix brouillonnes résonnaient autour de moi. Je ne les connaissais pas, et même, je doutais que ce soit des voix. Mon ouïe revenait lentement et je constatais que oui, c'en était. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient. juste du brouillon. J'avais envie d'ouvrir les yeux et me lever, mais seul la première action me fut possible Le temps que je me soit exécuté, les voix avaient disparues.

J'étais dans une salle blanche. Je fixais -visiblement- le plafond, tout aussi blanc. je voulais tourner la tête, mais je ne pouvais pas. Comme si j'avais un mur de chaque côté et qu'on les avaient serrés de façon à me bloquer. J'ai tenté alors de me lever, bouger mes jambes et mes bras, mais je ne pu. Je ne sais quoi m'empêchais tout mouvement, à part mes yeux qui restaient capable de se mouver et mon torse qui se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de mes respirations. On m'avait bloqué? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait qui pouvait me maintenir ainsi?

Je me posais ces questions sans réponse,cherchant une explication. La porte près de moi s'ouvrit et une des voix que j'avais entendu précédemment revint.

"- **Monsieur Vargas?** Je tournais le regard vers la source du bruit, avec difficulté, et voyant mon effort, on s'approcha de moi. je vis alors qu'il s'agissait d'un médecin en blouse blanche, avec une étiquette indiquant " _Ergothérapeute*_ " et là je flippais. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais, là?! **Monsieur Vargas, je suis content que vous vous soyez réveillé. Nous devons parler de quelques choses...** Il sembla lire sur mon visage que je me posai des questions puisqu'il ajouta de suite; **J'espère que cela répondra à vos interrogations.** Je ne dis mot, prêt à l'écouter. **Après votre chute, enfin, si vous vous en souvenez, vous avez été rapidement trouvé par un de vos amis qui nous a alerté. Heureusement, nous avons su vous garder en vie, comme vous le voyez. Malheureusement, vous avez une fracture à la première vertèbre thoracique, vous avez une tétraplégie incomplète. Vous ne pouvez plus bouger mais vous ressentez encore quelques choses. Un tout petit peu.** Je le regardai, surpris. Tétraplégique? Comme paralysé? **Je sais, c'est peut-être un peu rapide pour vous mais nous sommes en train de chercher une solution. Ne vous en faites pas Vargas, nous ferons autant d'efforts que nous le pourrons.** " Il patienta un court instant avant de quitter la pièce sans la moindre salutation. Je pris un air désespéré et recommençai à fixer mon plafond en cherchant à nouveau des réponses. Tétraplégique hein? Quelle merde.

J'étais voué à une vie de marionnette à présent. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas disparu plutôt? Pourquoi me garder en vie dans cet état de légume? Je suis comme mort, c'est de l'inutilité.

Me garder en vie, quelle idée idiote.

Je lançais un regard à droite, à gauche, cherchant un quelconque divertissement. Je voyais mes perfusions du coin de l'œil, l'électrocardiographe qui affichait mon rythme cardiaque constant et un chaise roulante couverte de ceintures et de protections. Ils comptaient vraiment me flanquer là dedans?

Après quelques minutes qui passaient comme des années à mes yeux, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Pas le médecin cette fois, non des agents de police. Ils m'encerclèrent et l'un d'eux me lança d'une voix qui se voulais rassurante;

"- **Pouvons-nous vous poser quelques questions?** Je n'en n'avais pas envie, et je savais -du moins je croyais savoir- la raison de leur présence. Je fis une moue résignée pour leur montrer que je ne pouvais -voulais plutôt- pas leur répondre. **Bien... Vous pouvez sourire et froncer les sourcils?** Un code hein? Je m'exécutais pour leur montrer que oui. **Si vous souriez, cela veut dire oui. Si vous froncez les sourcils, c'est un non. D'accord?** Je souris. Un sourire crispé et forcé. **C'était de votre plein gré, ce qui est arrivé?** Je gardais mon sourire. Autant être honnête. **Et vous l'avez fait pour quelle raison? Vous aviez des problèmes financiers?** Je fronçais les sourcils. **Relationnels, un amour perdu?** Je restais statique. **Des ennuis avec la Cosa Nostra?** toujours pas de changement. **Vous étiez en difficulté familiale?** Un déclic. Mon expression se décrispa et je laissai la question sans réponse concrète **. Avec votre père? Votre frère?** À la seconde proposition, je souris pour indiquer ma réponse positive avant de laisser une vague expression de colère me barrer la face. Il se tourna vers les autres gendarmes puis sortirent. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils tinrent un discours digne d'une série policière. **Nous allons le trouver et lui faire passer un interrogatoire. Nous reviendrons le plus vite possible pour vous passer des nouvelles. En attendant, nous espérons que vous irez mieux d'ici la fin de l'affaire.** " Ils repartirent après avoir échangé trois mots avec le docteur.

Cette fois je fus vraiment seul. Plus personne ne vint de la journée qui a passé pour moi comme cent ans. J'ai dormi plusieurs fois, tenté de parler, mais seul des gémissements pathétiques sortaient de ma gorge. Je ne me plaignit pas du fait que personne ne se souciait de moi, enfermé dans cette chambre blanche sans aucune occupation. De toute manière, à part Gilbert, personne ne me tenait compagnie.

C'était l'habitude au fond.

oOo

Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre?

Oui, le domaine médical est un peu compliqué, c'est pourquoi je vais vous expliquer quelques mots.

Ergothérapeute: _C'est une sorte d'aide quotidienne aux personnes handicapées._

Tétraplégique: _C'est une paralysie des quatre membres (bras et jambes) qui arrive quand la ou les vertèbres en dessus de la zone touchée sont brisée. Dans le cas de Romano, c'est la première vertèbre thoracique, la première (T1) des douze vertèbres au milieu du dos (Au niveau de la cage thoracique)._

Cosa Nostra: _La mafia sicilienne NDT._

Voilà pour le vocabulaire, et maintenant? Qu'avez vous donc pensé de ce début de fiction? C'est pas très cool ce qui arrive à Romano, tétraplégique et en plein conflit...

Bref, Ciao, Piccolini Ragazzi e Ragazze!

\- Romano


	2. Chapitre 2

**Dans le coeur des morts**

Chapitre 2

J'ai cru que cette nuit allait durer mille ans. J'ai su que c'était le matin quand les minuscules rayons de soleil traversaient les persiennes. Je n'avais pas dormi, non, je ne pouvais pas. Les questions tournaient toujours dans ma tête, comme si c'était juste pour m'agacer. Mais malgré le fait que je faisait chauffer mes méninges en cherchant des réponses, je m'étais tant ennuyé...

Là, la porte s'ouvrit et c'est un autre médecin qui entra.

"- **B-bonjour monsieur Vargas.** Je tournai les yeux et vis qu'il s'agissait d'un jeunot, petit en taille avec les cheveux blonds partant un peu sur le roux. Il avait un air un peu apeuré. **Je s-suis Raivis Galante, l'assistant du docteur Berezine...** Je le détaillai du regard puis fit un petit sourire, estimant qu'il devait prendre cela comme une sorte d'encouragement. Il vint vers moi, vérifia mes perfusions et regarda mon dossier accroché au bout de mon lit. **Vous n'avez vraiment pas eu de chance...** Commenta-il au sujet de mon état actuel. J **e vous avoue que si j'étais ainsi paralysé, je ne pourrait pas le supporter.** Comme si moi je le supportais! Pensais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il vit mon air et prit une expression surprise. **Sans vouloir vous offenser monsieur! Je pense bien que ce ne soit pas facile pour vous non-plus...** Ksss... Penses-le bien oui. **Au fait, un jeune homme voulais vous voir. Il est albinos, il n'arrêtait pas de beugler comme quoi il voulais vous voir, alors ils ont du lui donner un calmant, et il est en salle d'attente... Vous le connaissez?** Je souris. C'est Gilbert! **Je le fais entrer?** " Je gardais mon air heureux. Ah, Gilbert! Tu viens enfin!

Le petit gaillard fila dehors et revint avec mon ami.

"- **Roma!** Il me sauta dans les bras et me fait la bise. Je lui souris en retour. **Je suis tellement content de te voir, mec! J'avais super peur quand on m'a appelé pour me dire que t'étais là!** Il me prit la main et la secoua en prenant un air moins heureux. **Il faut absolument que je te dise d'ailleurs, y a la police qui est venue, ils sont repartis avec Feli...** Je sais. Oh, si je pouvais lui dire... **Tu sais, je crois qu'il va avoir de très gros ennuis... Je sais ce qu'il a dit, et... Il s'en est voulu à mort après. Il a pleuré, il a dit qu'il ne méritait que ça, d'aller en prison, et aussi avait trop envie de s'excuser... Qu'en penses-tu, toi?** Mon petit Gilbert, si je pouvais te répondre... Je te dirais que mon frère a dit ce qu'il a dit, que je lui en veux. De toute façon il a toujours été le favori de tout le monde, son succès lui est monté à la tête, et voilà le travail. **Roma... Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce que tu penses... On pourrais alors discuter vraiment, et... Je pourrais avoir des réponses à certaines questions, l'enquête avancerait... Et Feli serait innocenté...** Innocenté? Tu dérailles mon gars! Je fronce les sourcils, avec un air outré, et il le voit. Gilbert prend un air désolé. **Oh, sorry mec. J'ai pas pensé que ça te mettrais en colère... Tu sais, Feli est très triste, à cause de ça. J'aime pas le voir triste, toi non-plus d'ailleurs, j'aime pas te voir triste. Mais là il est livide, il me fait trop de peine.** Son air penaud me poignarde littéralement. Sa bouille attristé avait quelque chose de si... Adorable! Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. J'adoucis mon expression et l'appela du regard, mais il fit volte-face. **Je dois y aller. Il veulent passer des interrogatoires aux proches de Feli et toi. Tschuss...** " Et voilà qu'il me laissa seul à nouveau dans ma chambre. Tout seul! Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça?! Pour l'amour du ciel, expliquez-moi! Expliquez moi...

Pour le reste de la journée, entre le repas -un truc ignoble qu'ils osent appeler "Goulasch", et la découverte de la télé dans ma chambre -qui m'a tenu en haleine durant tout un match de _SS Lazio_ et _AC Florentina_ , j'ai pensé. Je me suis dit que maintenant que Gilbert était parti, et vexé visiblement, j'étais seul. Tout seul... Et bah qu'il aille se faire, Gilbert, avec son pauvre petit Feliciano! Je m'en branle, moi, si monsieur tête-de-chantilly préfère mon frère à moi! Je m'en fout! Je m'en balance totalement de ne plus l'avoir!

Je me fiche d'être seul!

Être seul c'est bien.

C'est ma routine après tout.

C'est bon, pas de vocabulaire trop compliqué, hein?

Pauvre Lovino... Il est déjà dans cet état, et voilà qu'il se retrouve en pseudo-conflit avec Gilbert...

Oh, je voulais dire, Tête-de-chantilly, c'est un surnom qui va revenir à plusieurs reprises. C'est Gilbert. Romano l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il est albinos, et que sa couleur de peau, de cheveux et tout, c'est blanc, comme de la crème chantilly...

Bref. Ciao!

\- Romano


	3. Chapitre 3

**Dans le coeur des morts**

Chapitre 3

Voilà une semaine que je suis à l'hôpital. À part pour les radios, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de sortir de ma chambre. Et entre temps, la police est venue à plusieurs reprises pour me poser des questions, auxquelles je répondais ou d'un simple sourire, ou une expression mécontente.

Ce matin, Raivis est entré dans ma chambre, a fait les contrôles comme ce qui était devenu "l'habitude" en matinée. Après cela, il attend un moment avant de me lancer;

\- **Monsieur Vargas, vous allez sortir un moment de votre chambre, on va vous préparer votre chaise roulante et vous emmener faire un tour dans le parc!** Wow. Quelle nouvelle... Une chaise roulante, quoi de plus chiant. Bah, comme si j'allais bien pouvoir riposter à ce qu'on me promène. Il file hors de ma chambre et revient un court moment après avec une chaise pleine de ceintures et de supports pour empêcher ma tête et mes bras de balloter. Deux autre médecins arrivent droit après. Ils me portent dans ma chaise, m'attachent et me sortent.

Dans le couloir, il y a peu de monde. Seul des médecins fouillant dans des dossiers, des tablettes avec des seringues et des médicaments attendent devant les chambres des patients qui en ont besoin, et quelques visiteurs cherchant vaguement la chambre de leurs proches hospitalisés hantent cette allée blanche. Raivis me pousse, m'emmène au bout du couloir, devant l'ascenseur. On descend au rez-de-chaussée, et passons devant le restaurant de l'hôpital. Tandis que l'odeur de plats fades arrive jusqu'à moi, nous passons la porte qui mène au parc.

C'était un sacrément grand parc. Des allées en gravier, de la pelouse verte et uniforme à tire-la-ri-go, des arbustes bien taillés... Lassant. Je vois des vieux assis sur les bancs du parc et des gamins courant -pour ceux qui le peuvent, braillant et jouant dans la pelouse. Raivis me poussa jusqu'à une place sans personne pour m'embêter. Sous un arbre, à l'ombre du soleil et caché des regards. Soudain, un bip sonore le fait sursauter. Il regarde son natel, cale ma chaise et me fixe.

- **Monsieur Vargas, je dois vous laisser, je dois aller en intervention... J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous, laisse ici un moment?** Puis il file sans même attendre une réaction de ma part. Et bah bravo! Je fais quoi moi maintenant?!

Je suis resté un bon quart d'heure à faire la carotte plantée ici. J'ai l'impression que ça fait trois heures en fait. Mais l'horloge que je vois sur le mur à travers la fenêtre, elle me dit le contraire. Ouais et bien c'est long ça. J'ai l'impression de crever d'ennui, planté ici, mais voilà que quelque chose attire mon oeil. Un mouvement près de moi. Quelqu'un? ça s'approche. Une gamine. C'est une fille d'environ 15 ans à tout casser, les cheveux blond, les yeux verts et un petit ruban rouge dans les cheveux. Elle porte un pantalon de sport vert militaire et un t-shirt blanc caché par un sweat shirt aux couleurs de la Belgique. Comme elle est frêle et pâle! On dirait un petit fantôme en training. Elle s'était approchée de moi avec un regard curieux, presque malicieux, et elle est maintenant à ma hauteur. Je la fixe, cherchant une réaction de sa part.

"- **B-bonjour...** Bégaye-t-elle en italien avec un accent flamant flagrant, mais pas dérangeant du tout. Je lui lance un simple regard, étant donné que je ne peux lui répondre. Voyant son air faible mais accueillant -qui, étrangement, m'attendrit tout particulièrement, je souris. Quand elle me le rend, on dirait un petit chat. **Tu ne parles pas?** Je perd mon sourire et le remplace par une expression désapprobatrice. **Oh...** Elle prend un air tout penaud. Arg, elle est trop mignonne. J'ai l'habitude de draguer les filles moi, mais immobilisé comme je suis je ne peux même pas essayer. J'en aurais été totalement capable je crois.

Sans demander mon avis, elle prend mon poignet et lit mon nom sur mon bracelet. **R-Romano Varga. Vargas.** Elle me regarde. **C'est juste?** Je lui souris pour confirmer. **Romano Vargas. Enchanté! Je m'appelle Bella Maes!** Sa petite voix épuisée arrive quand même à dégager une certaine énergie et une joie particulière. Encore une fois, je souris, et elle vient tout près. **Je peux rester avec toi? J'ai envie d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler... J'ai besoin de parler...** " _Oui bien sûr!_ lui aurais-je répondu si j'avais une voix. Ma seule expression heureusement lui fait comprendre que oui. Elle s'assied dans l'herbe à côté de ma chaise et me regarde d'en-bas. Voyant que je ne pouvais pas la voir, elle vient finalement devant moi, et se pose dans l'herbe. Et là, elle parle. Elle enchaîne les mots avec fatigue, lenteur, mais émotion. J'apprends alors pourquoi elle est ici. Bella est malade, et elle est de plus en plus mal chaque jour... Elle me fait de la peine. Beaucoup de peine. Tant de peine...

Elle a dû passer au moins deux heures à parler. mais le temps importait peu sur le moment; j'avais une interlocutrice qui me comprenait sans le besoin de parler. je l'écoutais avec mon air attristé par son récit. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas de chance. Quelle pauvrette, j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler, mais je n'en ai plus... Et puis voilà que revient la voix de Raivis derrière moi.

"- **Monsieur Vargas! Monsieur Vargas! Désolé de vous avoir laissé ici... C'était une intervention importante.** Il lance une regard à Bella. **Oh, Bella, tu as rencontré Vargas à ce que je vois.** Elle a l'air de se ficher de ce que vient de dire le médecin et se jette à son cou.

- **Mon frère va mieux?!** Là, le docteur devient embarrassé.

- **Et bien... Ce... Cela n'avance pas plus. Bella, tu sais, on a encore beaucoup de patients, et ton frère a beau être dans un sale état, comme sa vie n'est pas en danger, il n'est pas prioritaire. Désolé mais... On avance toujours pas.** Un air confus remplace l'inquiétude.

- **D'accord...** Elle se laisse tomber en arrière dans l'herbe avec cette expression qui fissure littéralement mon coeur. Elle a l'air complètement vide de volonté et de joie. C'est désolant.

- **Monsieur Vargas, on va retourner à votre chambre, vous avez votre physiothérapie à faire.** je lance un dernier regard à Bella, toujours assise par terre avec son visage pâle serti d'une expression effondrée. Comme j'ai mal au coeur pour elle...

Ce soir-là, je repensais à Bella. J'avais eu mal pour elle quand je l'ai entendue expliquer la raison de sa présence ici. Une maladie. J'aimerais savoir laquelle, mais je ne peux pas lui demander, sans ma voix ni la possibilité d'écrire! Peu de temps auparavant, j'ai eu la visite de Berezine. Il était venu me dire que j'avais un petit espoir de pouvoir re-bouger quelque chose. J'espère pouvoir au moins parler... Ou bouger la main.

Bah, il faut que je progresse.

Si au moins Bella et l'envie de la consoler soient une raison de me motiver à reparler ou écrire.

je peux, je suis sûr.

ROMANO COEUR D'ARTICHAUT. Oh, Bella... Bella je l'aime bien, enfin, comme ça quoi enfin... SEULEMENT AVEC SUISSE. Mais là, en l'occurrence, je ne l'ai pas choisie par hasard. Comme vous l'avez vu, Romano il a beaucoup de peine pour elle, et il aimerait lui parler, la consoler... MAIS. Mais. Mais. Mais. Va-t-il réussir?! Vous le saurez dans la suite! AH AH AH AH AH AH.

Bonne journée, soirée, nuit, je ne sais pas à quelle heure vous le lisez ^^'

\- Romano Coeur d'Artichaut.


	4. Chapitre 4

Aujourd'hui, je suis retourné dehors et j'attends Bella maintenant, sous l'arbre. Je me dis qu'à force de l'écouter, je finirai par savoir ce qu'elle a. Je suis décidé aussi à retrouver ma voix. Je veux lui parler, la réconforter, bref, faire qu'elle retrouve le sourire.

Raivis m'a expliqué hier que chaque jour, tant qu'il fera beau, il m'emmènera dans le parc un moment. je ne peux pas rester cloitré dans ma chambre toute la journée. Aussi, aujourd'hui, il m'amène à la même place et lance;  
"- **Je suppose que Bella n'est pas loin, vous voulez que je vous laisse ici?** " Je souris en guise de réponse, et il s'éloigne.

Après un court instant, j'entends la petite voix fatiguée de la jeune blonde.  
"- **Bonjour Romano, tu as bien dormi?** Je la regarde de haut en bas. Elle avait changé de tenue, elle portait à présent un pull vert avec un chat noir par dessus une chemise blanche, une jupe, des ballerines et des collants noirs, elle avait aussi un ruban vert. Adorable. Je lance un sourire d'approbation. **Moi je suis encore fatiguée, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir hier, et je me suis faite réveiller par mon petit frère assez tôt ce matin.** Elle pointa du doigt un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus, habillé simplement comme sa soeur, qui courait avec deux autres enfants de son âge. **Il s'appelle Niels. Il est aussi ici depuis un moment.** Ah, lui aussi? J'aurais voulu lui demander pourquoi, mais non seulement je ne pouvais pas, mais en plus, avant même que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, le jeune garçon couru vers nous en appelant sa soeur.  
\- **Bella! Bella! Wie is het*?**  
\- **Romano.**  
\- **Bonjour Romano!** Braille-t-il dans un italien assorti d'un terrible accent flamant. Il grimpe sur mes genoux et prend ma main pour la serrer, avant de la reposer. je le regarde avec un air intrigué.  
\- **C'est... Niels... Il est toujours comme ça, il a un peu trop d'énergie...** J'vois ça. C'est ça leur maladie aux deux? mais non, sinon Bella ne serait pas dans cet état de fatigue. **Hem... Niels, verder te gaan, wil je*?** Le jeunot descend de mes genoux et cours retourner jouer avec les autres gamins. **Désolé...** je lui souris avec un air amusé. il ne m'a pas dérangé à vrai dire. **Tu veux qu'on aille marcher? Enfin... Faire le tour?** D'accord. Je lui souris pour acquiescer et elle débloque ma chaise pour m'emmener avec elle.

En faisant le tour, Bella reste silencieuse. Enfin, elle siffle un air en poussant ma chaise. Puis elle s'arrête près de l'étang et viens devant moi.  
\- **Je suis fatiguée... Je peux m'asseoir sur tes genoux?** La voyant dans cet état, je m'interdis de refuser. Je souris et elle vient se poser sur moi. Je ne sens pas son poids, mais je peux très facilement deviner qu'elle est très légère. Elle se tourne vers moi et souris. Un sourire épuisé. **Tu sais, je suis de plus en plus fatiguée... Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai. Mais je m'épuise... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.** Son regard en peine me fit froncer les sourcils dans une expression inquiète. **Ne t'en fait pas Romano. J'ai beau ne pas être au meilleur de ma forme, j'ai mes frères, et puis toi.** " Elle sourit, puis rit même, et elle m'arrache une exclamation muet. Il n'y a que mon torse qui se soulève en saccade à cause de mon rire silencieux. Elle finit par se calmer. Elle soupire, me sourit à nouveau et s'appuie contre mon épaule. Comme elle a l'air fragile...

Nous restons ainsi un moment, je dirais, un petit quart d'heure. Honnêtement, cela ne m'aurait pas déplu de la garder contre moi encore un moment, mais on voit Raivis rappliquer donc... Mais il a l'air essoufflé, inquiet, et surtout, totalement paniqué.

"- **Monsieur Vargas, c'est important! Super super important!** Les tremblements dans sa voix m'inquiètent. **Votre frère a-** Il se fait bousculer par un agent de police. Quelle merde il m'arrive encore?

\- **C'est vous Vargas? On a une nouvelle pour vous. Votre frère a essayé de se suicider chez lui. Il est aux urgences actuellement.** Oh putain non. Pas mon frère! Bella me lance un regard inquiet que je lui rend. **Vous ne pouvez pas aller le voir pour le moment, mais si cela peut vous rassurer, ses jours ne sont pas en danger.** Mon air décrépi fait presque peur. Mon amie attend que le policier soit reparti pour me serrer dans ses bras.

\- **T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller pour lui Romano...** " Je suis ramené dans ma chambre peu après. J'y passe le reste de la journée. Entre-temps, j'apprends ce qui est arrivé à Feliciano. Il a essayé de s'immoler et la moitié de son visage et tout son torse aurait pris une teinte brun-rougeâtre. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce cauchemar.

Je crois que Gilbert avait raison en disant qu'il s'en voulait. Il a fait ça à cause de moi? Non. Il est trop égoïste pour faire ça. il est trop aimé des autres, ou alors il a fait ça pour attirer l'attention. Je suis sûr que c'est ça, qu'il cherche juste à passer pour une petite victime devant ses potes pour qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Quel abruti.

Je ne sais pas comment cet imbécile peut être mon frère.

Quel abruti. Égoïste. Égoïste et con.

Putain comment tu peut faire ça Feliciano... ?

oOo

PREMIèRE CHOSE: J'ai trouvé un moyen de séparer les chapitres.

Purée quel enfoiré je suis. Feli! Non! Pourquoi?! ça c'est vous derrière votre écran, avouez. Mais voyons. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi l'auteur, vous croyez quoi? Je suis ignoble! Et je le suis dans toutes mes fictions, vous remarquerez. Oui ceux qui ont lu me diront que dans Under the red umbrella je suis gentil... WOW. Vous avez pas lu les OS qui vont avec. Uh uh... Bref.  
Vocabulaire:

 **Wie is het? : Qui est-ce?**

 **Hem... Niels, verder te gaan, wil je? : Hem... Niels, va plus loin, tu veux?**

Voilà c'est tout! À une prochaine, je ne sais pas quand encore mais... Bon, ciao, bande de... Zounderkite! (Wtf?! )


End file.
